Presents For The Holidays
by unscenced
Summary: A small one-shot to celebrate every holiday in the year! Fluff, Sillyness, no drama or plot just a bit of fun with the characters from MI, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's and Pancake Day up! Not chronological.
1. Merry Christmas 2010

"Jace! Jace stop it, someone will walk in!" Clary gasped between laughs. "I'm supposed to be training!" He lowered his golden head to her belly.

"Yes you are, but its Christmas Eve, and _I_ think, you need a break." He breathed into her skin.

"Oh you do, do you? Well…" She wrapped her legs around his torso, dragging him up so they were again face to face. "Maybe it's your lucky day then." Jace lowered his face so it was close enough that Clary could feel his breath tickle her face and mumbled something under his breath.

"Yes," he whispered, "defiantly need a break." He began nuzzling at her ears. "A really long break."

"Hey Jace! Have you wrapped your presents yet cause I know you always leave it until the last minute, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't even have your presents yet, 'cause you're _so _unorganised and-" Isabelle babbled as she walked in. Jace hastily got to his feet and Clary sat up, red colouring her cheeks. "Uh, oh, um?" She looked very uncomfortable in her current situation. "Jesus Jace! What the hell? What if it were mom that had walked in on you? Huh? Do you think she would have let this slide? No! Clary would have been sent back to her mother's house, is that what you want?" Clary had managed to get to her feet by now, but was still a deep shade of red.

"Iz, you won't- tell anyone, will you?" Clary stuttered.

"Of course not, just don't, don't be so stupid!" She groaned. "Mom thinks you're training, so you should be training."

"We were just taking a little break Iz, lay off." He grumbled at her taking Clary's hand. "Plus, it's nearly midnight. It's almost Christmas."

"Hmmm… I guess. Just don't let me see it again. You know, it's kinda gross!"

"Merry Christmas." Clary mumbled from behind Jace.

"Huh?" Jace swivelled around and looked at her questioningly.

"It's exactly midnight. Merry Christmas Jace." Jace leaned down to Clary.

"Merry Christmas." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Guys! I'm still her! Ugggghhhh!"

_Merry Christmas just a little fluffy one-shot for you. I'd wrap it up with a ribbon if I could but it's just a little Christmas present for you guys. Hope you have a good one!_

_Unscenced x_


	2. Happy New Year 2011

_So I decided that I'd update this every holiday, so now Christmas is done, I'll do New year. Hope you enjoy and have a good 2011; see you on Valentine's Day! Happy New Year!_

_Unscenced _

The stars were brighter than Clary had seen them in a long time. The pollution in New York meant that they were rarely visible. But here in Idris The shone radiantly, gently assisting the moon in illuminating the grass plain. She sat, along with many other Shadowhunters, watching as bright lights lit up the sky and exploded in a shower of colourful sparks. She leant her head on Jace's shoulder and breathed in the scent of him.

"So, what's your new year's resolution Clary? To spend more time with my awesomeness?" Clary chuckled at his innocent expression.

"No, I think it'll be to spend less time with you." She whispered devilishly. "I mean two years of you? That's an awful lot of Jace don't you think?" Izzy jumped between him with a huge grin on her face.

"See Jace, I told you Clary would get bored of you eventually, it's tragic really. How does it feel to know that no one loves you?" Jace pushed Izzy back with his shoulder and leaned over Clary.

"She could never get bored of me." He mumbled planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm way too loveable." He groaned as she pulled him closer to her.

"True, I guess I can't get enough of you." They were so audible that Clay nearly missed the words that followed.

"Do you want to know what my resolution is?" Clary merely nodded, too preoccupied with Jace's lips trailing kisses down her neck to form coherent speech. He brushed his hands up her arms until they were holding her face. "To get you to marry me." He said. Clary started. It was so abrupt, so out of the blue. They had talked about getting married one day when they first started their relationship but she hadn't expected it now. "So," his voice was nervous now, "Will you?"

"Yes." Clary squeaked. That was enough of a response for Jace as he smacked his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. This was going to be a good year.

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and just so you're aware, these are just snippets of their lives this is in no way chronological. And yes I realise I only have Jace, Clary and Izzy in the first two chapters and I'm sorry, so I'll try for some Malec Fluff for Valentine's. See you soon,**_

_**Unscenced x**_


	3. Valentine's Day 2011

"Hey babe." Jace sauntered into my room where I as absently drawing a picture of a sunset. Clichéd right? He lowered himself onto the bed next to me and looked at my sketch book. "Pretty, but it's not of me." He pouted, so I hit him over the back side of the head. "Ow! That hurt me you know? I might be both physically and emotionally scarred.

"Oh yes, silly Jace Lightwood. He can battle demons when outnumbered ten to one, can wrestle with a creature twice your size, can survive Izzy's c_ooking,_ but a sketch book? God forbid!" Jace raised one perfect eyebrow at my unladylike sniggers.

"Silly little Clarissa Morgenstern, silly little sarcastic Clary. I may not be able to cope with the pain of your sketch book, but you cannot survive the wrath of me." He chuckled throwing himself atop of me, straddling my sides. I wriggled, and struggled in my vain attempts to free myself, squealing girlishly but he just continued to laugh and used his long piano fingers as manacles that wrapped around my wrists, fingers overlapping. "Hmmm…" He inhaled his lips next to my ear, his sweet breath washing over my face. "I have a gift for you," he whispered, his mouth caressing the words like each of them was as precious as a priceless jewel.

"Oh?" I pondered, the way his mouth was caressing my earlobe already had my mind in a jumble. "W-what s'that then-n?" I could hear the stutter in my voice, and so did he. He chuckled at the effect just a few moments of his lips in contact with my skin was doing to me. His laugh had sent another wave of his delicious scented breath over my skin.

"Hmmm…" He repeated. "That would be telling." He said before sliding his hands up my arms and winding them around my waist. I was torn, his hands had released me from my fleshy prison, and it could be the only chance to prove I was strong enough to resist his charms, but I also wanted to stay where I was and find out exactly what Jace planned to do with his tongue that was now travelling down the side of my neck. His lips brushed lightly over my collarbone, his hands moving to my thighs. "You can have it if you get yourself free. You can have it if you resist me, but how could you, I mean look at me!" Under normal circumstances, I would have made some witty sarcastic remark, but what he was doing was too much for me to think coherently. His lips had now moved to my chin and then up to the corner of my lips. He was actually going to be the death of me. My thoughts were clouding over, fast and all I could think was the connection between Jace and I, where his hands were, where his lips were, the feel of his back under my hands.

"I take it back, you're not pathetic, and the sketchbook is a fearsome warrior that no living man could defeat." I forced out, Jace was all around me, curling me into his chest, enveloping me in his embrace.

"Indeed it is." He murmured. It was suddenly cold and I felt a certain emptiness that he was no longer connected to me. He walked to the counter before walking back to me. He withdrew a rose and presented it to me. "Happy Valentine's day Clarissa, I love you so much."

_Okay I know it's short but IT'S JACE VALENTINE'S DAY FLUFF! That's got to count for something right? Okay so I've been getting a couple of requests to do American holiday's as well, now it's not that I don't want to, it's more, I don't know anything about them so if you drop in a review, the date of the celebration and a brief explanation of it, I will try my best. R&R and visit my blog Unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com,_

_Unscenced Xx_


	4. PANCAKEDAY 2011

"Eww! Magnus! That's gross!" Alec screamed as Magnus smeared the white sticky mixture all over his face.

"Well you refuse to let me glitter you up, so I have to find some way to decorate you… I think it's quite becoming." Alec wiped his hand over his face to clean it before licking his fingers trying to savour the taste of the stuff smothered on him. "Hmmm." Alec moaned, his hand reaching for the spoon.

"Here, try some; it tastes so good even when it isn't cooked!" Alec exclaimed enthusiastically handing the spoon drenched in pancake mix to his glittery boyfriend, who proceeded to envelop it into his mouth.

"Hmmm, this is good."

"Like I said." Magnus proceeded to walk over to the window only to view a distressed looking Jace running around the street with a frying pan and a pancake with Clary right on his heels.

"I can't believe Jace agreed to do that stupid race." He muttered, meanwhile Alec walking up behind him and wrapping his arms tightly around his partner.

"He's making her happy; she wanted him to do it." He said watching the happy couple laughing and enjoying themselves. "Oh," Alec shoved a plate into Magnus's eager arms. "The pancake is done." The glittery warlock rapidly devoured the pancake leaving the other boy staring at him oddly. "Honey, at your age, how did you manage to get sugar _all _over your face?" Alec looked incredulously at his boyfriend but also with a sense of wonder that someone who had spent so many years on this earth cold still sometimes act like a child. Magnus's look of humour quickly turned to one of desire and passion as he licked his lips, removing all traces of sweetness, leaving a trail of fire over his mouth. His arms went out to reach for the boy before him and Alec happily received his embrace.

"I love you Alec Lightwood. I may have lived for a long time, and been with a few too many people, but you? I truly do love you Alec." He caressed his lovers face with his hand before their lips met joining them together, connecting them, making them one.

_I'm so sorry it's so short but I was having MAJOR computer issues today and it was either this, or risk having nothing. However, on the plus side, it is Comic Relief on Friday so you'll have another chapter for that. (Do American's have Comic Relief?) If not, someone just stick it in a review and I'll be sure to add a little description in the next chapter to what it is. Okay so Malec fluff as promised. I apologise if it's not very good, it is my first attempt, all of my stories are Clace based stories so I'm not really sure how or if I can write Malec well at all so again review me so I know for future reference, criticism is also welcomed. One final note, the beginning of this chapter, I am well aware it sounds a bit dodgy, so Alice, don't point that out, that was intentional I apologise if that offends anyone but I thought it was just an added bit of humour. R&R,_

_Unscenced Xx_


	5. Coming Soon

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I know I said I wouldn't leave again but it's been a mixture of exams, breakage of my computer, and holidays this week has been the only free week I've had in a long time. This AN will be deleted when I start my updates next week.

**Wednesday- Disjointed**

**Friday- It's Better As A Boy**

Thursday- Royalty

**Thursday- The Blue Lagoon**

Friday- The Place Where Dreams Are Made

Hopefully over the weekend- Presents For The Holidays (I have Easter and Comic relief nearly ready and another to write)

Saturday- By The Shore

**The bolded ones don't currently have a Beta so anyone whose interested let me know this week.**

My existing Betas, if you're still with me, expect an update your way soon.

See you soon and thanks for sticking out the wait.

Unscenced x


End file.
